To Get Them Together
by RyokoUri
Summary: Ryoko and Naomi are two fan girls on a quest. To get Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth together. Clearly this will contain MxP.
1. Prologue

**An: This is a slightly cracky Phoenix X Edgeworth fic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The tiny scientist (?) laughed evilly at her masterpiece. She smirked as the smoke lifted off her work. Her tanned hands grazed the metal of it. Her laughter grew and resonated though the room.

"Ryoko stop doing the evil laugh it makes you sound like a retard." A dark haired girl said, putting emphasis on the re in retard.

"Damn it, Naomi. I was trying to build suspense for the audience!" The shorter girl yelled.

The invention was to be released at a press conference the next day. It was the first of it's kind. Fan girls everywhere would freak as their newfound heroes and leaders make their yaoi fantasies real! They would cry the names Ryoko and Naomi forever. Even though that wasn't the girl's real names. Ah, the perfect pairing to be instilled. Because even though a pairing could be totally into each other, no one would know unless it was a definite. With the two dark haired high schoolers the pairings would be a definite. Of course if the two girls objected to the pairing it would be ignored.

"Think of the _good_ we can do with this EPIC machine!" Ryoko told her friend. "Mello X Matt would no longer be a dream! I'd no longer have to ship America and Japan, cause they'd be actual couple. Though I don't know if America and England would be a better match."

"Grell and Sebastian would be together!" Naomi fan girled a little.

"Pft. Please Sebastian's too busy fondling Ciel to care. But, I totally support Grell with Undertaker. Or really any male with a nice face. Grell is such a fan girl." Ryoko replied.

"I think we should start with a world that's fairly safe." Naomi pondered, the other nodded.

The two girls conversed all night about where they should go and what they should do. They both agreed they should freak the characters out by their scary knowledge. They also agreed it'd be best to hold back their fan girl squeals.

* * *

The next day the duo stepped on the platform ready to give their announcement. The sea of fan girls waiting to hear the neatest invention. The last invention that the two had made could show holograms of any character from a series all one would have to do was think about it. But this invention was even more amazing. This invention was practically begged for. Especially since Ryoko read TONS of fan fictions like that. But this was reality.

"Allow me to introduce the…" Ryoko paused for dramatic effect. "Change Dimensional Super Epic Watches. Because an actual machine would be far too heavy."

The girls pointed at the clunk of metal on their wrist.

"It's also flame retardant and resistant to water damage!" Naomi pointed out.

The crowd was quiet. An audience member raised a hand. She was dressed in a Lolita outfit that made the two inventors wanted to steal it from her.

"Yes you." Naomi pointed at her.

"Um… what the hell does it DO?" She asked.

"Well let me tell you!" Ryoko smiled. "It can transport you into your favorite manga, anime, or game."

The crowd cheered.

"This is only the trial version, so we can't be fully sure it will work." Naomi pointed out. "However we ran a shit ton of tests so yeah."

Several audience members raised their hands.

"You." Ryoko pointed at a lanky girl wearing a sakura yukata.

"Yes, Summer Welbloom from Bishie Post, What do intend to do with such an invention?" The fan girl asked.

"Let me answer this one." Naomi spoke. "We're going to make our favorite yaoi pairings actual couples."

The audience applauded as Naomi picked out another girl. She had ruby read hair and her outfit made her look very much like a reporter.

"Tsuika from Yozakura and How. When will this be available to the public?"

"Sadly never." Ryoko replied. "If this falls in the hands of a boyfriend snatcher we would feel terrible. Also too many of these might cause a rip in time or even create a black hole. We can't be too careful."

The audience moaned.

"Last question before we leave." Naomi stated.

_What a short press conference. I dought it's even a page long. _Ryoko thought to herself.

They chose the last girl her blonde bangs covered her eyes and she wore a simple white dress.

"Yui from State The Obvious That No One Thinks About. Um. What is you first pairing going to be?" The girl asked timidly.

"Phoenix and Edgeworth from Ace Attorney!" The two girls responded.

Without further delay they set their watches to Ace Attorney and disappeared from the fan girl's sight. Something many men only wish that could do.

* * *

"Geh." Naomi said as she landed on some grass. She didn't even remember being transported.

"Ow. My ass." Ryoko cursed as she too landed. She opened her eyes but everything as blurry. "OMG! I'VE GONE BLIND. Naomi, say it ain't so!"

"It's really blurry." The pale female blinked as her companion freaked a little. "Maybe it's the pixels?"

Their eyes then came into focus. They were in a park. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"It must be a momentary side effect." Ryoko made a mental note.

"Yeah, okay but where the hell are we?" Naomi stood up.

"Don't know- holy crap." Ryoko shook her friend's arm in excitement.

"What? Oh my god." Naomi took a step back.

Across a bricked walkway in the park was a pole. And on that pole was a poster. And on that poster… was The Steel Samurai.

The girls freaked out as they fought that their invention worked. They high-fived each other.

"Now we can finally set our plan in motion." Ryoko smirked.

"It's so beautiful." Naomi cheered.

"THANK YOU STEEL SAMURAI!"

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**Our two heroes find jobs and a shit hole apartment! We find get to see the two people you even read this for. And prying to personal lives occur in this match making comedy.**

"**Now remember Naomi we can't fan girl."**

"**OMFG! Edgeworth, I love you!"**

"**Want orange juice?"**

"**So how do you feel about Mr. Edgeworth?"**

**Read next time on-**

**Ryoko and Naomi: To Get Them Together.**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: ****To zeh first chapter!**

Chapter One:

Roaches don't just live in our apartment.

"Okay. I'll head to the prosecutors office and you to Wright's." Ryoko confirmed so the readers knew what was going on this chapter. Naomi nodded to show that this was their plan all along.

"And remember Naomi, we can't fan girl."

"Not even a little bit." Naomi pouted and Ryoko shook her head. "Damn."

The two girls head off in different directions. Ryoko had absolutely no clue where she was going. In fact, she doubted it would have been helpful even if she did play Ace Attorney. Yes, you see, even though she was a huge Edgeworth fan girl she'd never played any of the games. Reason one, she didn't have a DS, but she did had a Wii. However reason two, she could never find the games. It made her a little weepy. Though thanks to wikipedia, Naomi telling her crap, and random doujins she was determined to make Phoenix and Edgeworth a couple. Preferably with Edgeworth as seme.

She came to a building that said PROSECUTOR'S OFFICE.

"I am to assume that this is the place." She spoke before entering the rather large building.

When she walked in there was a young lady in twenties managing the front desk. She had vague features, brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a face you've seen a thousand times.

"Why how may I help you little girl?" She asked in a bittersweet tone. Ryoko was not a 'little girl' she was fifteen. People drove at her age. Just not her. Because she didn't want to take the classes.

The inventor slammed her hands on the desk.

"I need a job." She said bluntly.

"Um. I don't think we have any jobs any-"

"PLEASE! I NEEEEEEEEEEED A JOOOOOOOOB!" Ryoko pleaded. Using her puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry but-" The girl was cut off again.

"Listen, I need a job _here_. It can't be _anywhere_ else. Understand?" The fan girl spoke as if she were in the mafia.

"Why here?" The brunette panicked.

Ryoko lied about how it had always been her dream to be a prosecutor. Ever since her mother, a prosecutor, burned after being slaughtered Jack the Ripper style in a high stakes game of old maid. And her father, also a prosecutor, went bankrupt and drowned in a pool of urine by some guy from the Ukraine. How the Ukrainian man filled an entire pool with 100% urine, the authorities will never know.

The naïve secretary believed the blatant lie and took pity on Ryoko.

"Wow, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Let's see. I think both Mr. Godot and Mr. Edgeworth need assistants."

"Edgeworth." Ryoko replied.

It was amazing what one could accomplish with the combination of good acting and detailed lying. Nothing is out of your reach when you're a seme. Which if Ryoko were a gay male she'd totally be. Although given her height this was highly unlikely.

She knocked on Edgeworth's door.

"Come in." Edgeworth's voice called. The door opened to reveal a small girl with black hair cut into a short bob. She looked Hispanic, though Edgeworth had known not to judge people by what they looked like. After all the most colorful butterfly is the one that's poisonous. The young girl crept into the room.

You know this girl as Ryoko, of course.

"OMFG! Edgeworth, I love you!" Her uncontrollable fan girly-ness got the better of her. The sly prosecutor looked at her confused. "Er work. I love your work."

That was a close one.

"Really? What case is your favorite?" Edgeworth asked.

Shit.

"I honestly can't choose… ha ha ha." Ryoko scratched the back of her neck. She had to change the subject fast. "Mr. Edgeworth, I'm your new assistant."

"I see. Then you must prove yourself first. Bring me some coffee." The lawyer demanded.

"BAM! Already got it." Ryoko smiled as she brought out a coffee cup.

"Where did you even get that from?" Edgeworth looked concerned.

"You don't want to know." Ryoko replied.

Somewhere Godot was missing his coffee.

* * *

Naomi trekked across the land. The heat bare down on her. she had been traveling for hours, searching for Phoenix's office.

"I can make it any farther." She said flopping down on the sidewalk. "Let the scavengers take me. It's all up to you now Ryoko."

As she was saying her last goodbyes to the world she vaguely heard footsteps behind for.

"Um… are you okay?" A voice asked. It was certainly female.

Naomi looked up to see long black hair with a bun on top. Well, there was a face and body but Naomi was too exhausted to care.

"Ma-Maya?" She faintly said before passing out.

Although the young girl thought she'd been traveling for miles, in fact she had been going in circles. The office wasn't actually that far from the park she started out at. So, when she was lying on the pavement she was really right in front of her destination.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naomi heard more voices as she began to open her eyes.

"Ah, she's awake!"

"That's good."

"W-where am-" Naomi started but then quickly realized that PHOENIX WRIGHT was in front of her. "THE PHOENIX!"

"Eh?" Phoenix looked slightly confused.

Naomi attempted to calm herself remembering why she was there in the first place.

"Mr. The Phoenix, my name's Naomi, I need a job." She said bluntly. "As anything."

"Well, Maya's already my assistant, so I don't thi-"

"PLEASE!" Naomi exclaimed. "I need this job. Me and my friend are on our own. I need to get a job."

"But… why here?" Phoenix asked.

"Mr. Wright, I have to plan for my future. Besides, I'm sure having another assistant would take the work off Maya." Naomi explained, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"I really don't have that much wo-" Maya was abruptly cut off.

"Then I'll do things that she doesn't. I'll help with court cases, file formal complaints, type documents. ANYTHING!" All but helping with court cases was a lie.

"Okay, okay. You can work as my assistant." Phoenix really just wanted to shut the girl up. "How about you get me some coffee?"

"YES SIR!" Naomi skipped off the kitchen-like area.

When got there she quickly remembered that she didn't drink coffee, therefore she had no clue how to use the coffee maker. She stared at the machine. Which button to press? Was it the black one or the black one? What was she supposed to do first?

She looked around for Maya who might know how to work the damn thing. However the mystic was in the other room with Phoenix. The teen didn't want to look bad in front of her new employer and favorite lawyer.

Naomi opened the refrigerator. There was only leftovers and a carton of orange juice. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet above her. Then she picked up the orange juice and poured it into the cup. Hey, it was better than nothing. She sighed as she then put away the juice.

She walked into the other room where the attorney was waiting.

"Thanks, Naomi." He said as she handed him the mug. She smiled at him. He looked in the mug and back at her. "Um… this is orange juice."

"Yes."

"I asked for coffee." He responded.

"Yes, but orange juice is better for you! Coffee gives you wrinkles!" Naomi pointed out. "I'm looking after your health, Mr. The Phoenix."

"Erm, thanks?" Phoenix just shrugged and drank his orange juice.

* * *

The two fans met up later in the park.

"So, you got the job?" Ryoko asked.

"Jah." Naomi grinned.

"Great. I also found us an apartment… but it's a little shabby." Ryoko sighed.

"Nothing a little elbow grease can't fix." Her companion grinned.

"Yeah, you do that." The shorter girl responded.

"You are so damn spoiled!" Naomi sighed.

Little did Naomi know that it would take more than a little elbow grease. They went to said apartment and BEHOLD, it was a shit hole.

The neighbors could be heard from the inside of the two room apartment. The living room and the kitchen were together, there was no visible bedroom. The only other room was the bathroom. Ryoko advised Naomi not to go in. That advise was taken. The walls were discolored for a mysterious reason that even the landlady didn't know. The floor creaked with every step one took.

"A little shabby?" Naomi grumbled.

"Under exaggeration." Ryoko responded.

A roach crawled up the wall and the two girls screamed.

"There's FUCKING COCKROACHES." Naomi screeched.

"Ew!" Ryoko hated bugs. Especially cockroaches.

"Well, we'll have to face more roaches when are in the courtroom." Naomi sighed.

"Tomorrow we should ask the question." Ryoko nodded.

"What?"

"Phoenix, what do you think about Edgeworth?" Ryoko said. "And to Edgeworth: What do you think about Mr. Wright?"

"Oh… yeah. Okay."

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON TO GET THEM TOGETHER:**

**IT'S CHRISTMAS! Not in the real world BUT HERE IT IS! Filled with awesome trees and childhood dreams. Or not. What will Naomi and Ryoko plan this time? BOM BOM BOM!**

"**I've never had a real Christmas tree…"**

"**NO ONE WANTS A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS TREE!"**

"**IT'S FUCKING COLD!"**

"**A gift?"**

**Read next time on:**

**Edgeworth: … I'm not saying it.**


End file.
